The systematic identification and securing of trace evidence at a crime scene is of crucial importance in crime investigation. Each scene may present a myriad of forensic residues, not readily visible to the naked eye. Fibers, fluorescent powders, body fluids, blood traces, semen, stained prints and other forensic residues are best observed and recorded when illuminated at certain wavelengths. Accordingly, light source and filtration packages have been available to permit the user to investigate for such forensic residues. The light sources have been typically externally powered, using shoulder mounted battery packs or electrical cables. The electrical cables limit the ease with which the user can scan a scene particularly in narrow or small areas.